


Freundschaftliche Feinde

by Arakone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakone/pseuds/Arakone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft entwickelt sich zwischen Hermine Granger und Blaise Zabini, die Hermine doch über einige Sachen zum Nachdenken bringt. Doch nicht jedem gefällt diese Verbindung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freundschaftliche Feinde

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte ist eine Auftragsarbeit. Ich hatte ein bisschen bammel vor dem Pairing, bin aber im Nachhinein recht zu frieden. Ich hoff sie gefällt.
> 
>  
> 
> Eure Ara

'Das ist doch alles Blödsinn', schießt es Hermine immer wieder durch den Kopf, während sie alle paar Sekunden einen nervösen Blick in Richtung Schloss wirft. 'Ich sollte wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Dort ist es wenigstens warm.'

Die Sonne versinkt schon hinter dem Horizont. Hermine zittert leicht und zieht ihren Umhang ein wenig fester um sich. Warum genau ist sie eigentlich hergekommen? Zum wiederholten Male kriecht diese Frage in ihre Gedanken.

Ein gehetzter Blick, wieder in Richtung Schloss. Doch es ist noch immer niemand zu sehen. Schon zehn Minuten nach um, verrät ihr ihre Uhr. Sie fröstelt wieder.

So ganz genau kann sie auch nicht nachvollziehen, wie dieses Treffen eigentlich zustande gekommen ist. Sie lässt sich auf einen Baumstumpf in der Nähe nieder, legt den Kopf auf ihre Händen, die sich auf ihre Knie stützen und starrt auf den See hinaus. Sie glaubt, in der Ferne eine Tentakel der Riesenkrake zu sehen, ist sich aber nicht sicher. Der kalte Wind zaubert jedoch kleine Wellen auf den See, denen sie unruhig zu sieht.

Vor zwei oder drei Wochen ging sie morgens in die Eulerei, um ihren Eltern einen Brief zu schicken. Es war noch wirklich früh und eigentlich dachte sie nicht, dass sie auf jemanden treffen würde. Doch da hatte sie sich komplett geirrt. Als sie die Tür zur Eulerei öffnete, stand dort zu ihrer Überraschung Blaise Zabini. Natürlich kannte sie den hochgewachsenen Slytherin und hatte ihn erhobenen Hauptes ignoriert. Doch ganz gegen ihre Annahme, schaute Blaise, der vorher wohl aus dem kleinen Fenster über den Wald gestarrt hatte, sie nur kurz an und blickte dann wieder hinaus auf die Ländereien. Schweigend befestigte sie ihren Brief an einer Eule und war im Begriff zu Gehen, als ihre Neugier siegte und sie vorsichtig fragte: „Alles okay?“

Ein wenig benommen drehte Blaise sich um und sah sie verwundert an. Kleine, nachdenkliche Falten verliefen quer über seine Stirn. Sein Haar sah zersaust aus, so als wäre er mehrmals nervös mit seinen Händen hindurch gefahren. Einen Moment glaubte sie, nun doch angeblafft und beleidigt zu werden, doch wieder lag sie komplett falsch.

„Kannst mir eh nich helfen, Schlamm-“ Er brach mitten im Wort ab, schüttelte nur den Kopf, wobei seine Haar sanft über seine Wangen strichen, und sah sie aus roten Augen an.

'Er hat geweint!', schoss es Hermine überrascht durch den Kopf. Was brachte einen Kerl, und dazu noch einen Slytherin dazu, zu weinen? Trotz ihrer inneren Neugier, war sie schon fast soweit gewesen, sich wieder um zu drehen und ihn allein zu lassen, sollten die Slytherins doch heulen soviel sie wollten, da sprach er sie wieder an: „Ihr Gryffindors und Muggel-Liebhaber, habt's gut....“

Es sollte wohl verächtlich klingen, doch eigentlich klang er nur niedergeschlagen und bedrückt. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn man mal von den ständigen Beleidigungen und Anfeindungen absieht. Und davon, dass ein gewisser dunkler Zauberer Leute wie mich ausrotten will...“

Ein leichtes Glucksen war von ihm zu vernehmen und Hermine spürte die Wut in sich hoch kochen. Doch Blaise hatte sich nur wieder zum Fenster gedreht und nicht einmal versucht sich zu rechtfertigen. Stattdessen zuckte er nur mit den Schultern: „Ihr könnt wenigstens eure Zukunft allein planen..... Meine wird mir vorgegeben, ob ich will oder nicht.“

Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Darum war sie wieder im Begriff gewesen zu gehen. Doch irgendwie schien Blaise in Plauderlaune gewesen zu sein. Erst im Nachhinein hatte Hermine überlegt, dass er vielleicht mit keinem anderen hätte darüber reden können. Er seufzte theatralisch: „Weißt du, kleine Besserwisserin.... sag mir mal, was ich machen kann, wenn eine Hochzeit für mich organisiert wurde?“

Dies war eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, in denen Hermine sprachlos war. Zwangsheirat? Das gab's noch?

„Hat dir die Sprache verschlagen, was?“ Er gluckste wieder, doch amüsiert oder glücklich klang er nicht. Seine Augen schauten traurig aus dem kleinen Fenster. Seine Finger fuhren die Rillen zwischen den Steinen nach. „Eine Frau ausgesucht haben meine Gott-verfluchten Eltern. Dabei....“ Wieder schüttelte er den Kopf. „... als wenn ich das nicht selbst könnte.“

Was sollte sie sagen? Konnte man darauf überhaupt etwas sagen? „Du... kannst du nich...“, hatte sie gestammelt, „Ich mein, kannst du mit deinen Eltern nicht reden?“

„Pah“, er spuckte aus dem Fenster. Und schlug mit einer geballten Faust so stark gegen einen Holzbalken, dass einige Eulen in Protest aufschrien. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung.“

Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie dazu brachte, ihm den Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, der ihr auf der Zunge lag, doch sie tat es. „Ich kann mal nachschauen, ob du... ob du nicht irgendwelche Rechte hast. Zur Argumentation. Gegen deine Eltern.“ Unsicher schaute sie ihn an. „Wenn du willst.“

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung stimmte Blaise nach einigem Überlegen zu, die Gründe dafür waren ihr noch immer schleierhaft. Und so war ein reger Briefwechsel, der argwöhnisch von Harry und Ron beobachtet wurde, entstanden. Bis Blaise sie-

„Hallo.“

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, schreckte sie von ihrem Baumstumpf hoch. Halb abgehetzt steht Blaise in der stärker werdenden Dunkelheit. „Tut mir leid, das ich so spät bin. Peeves.“

Sie nickt nur und spürt erst jetzt wieder, durch das Zittern ihrer Knochen, dass ihr kalt ist. Mit einem leichten Flüstern zaubert sie ein bläuliches Feuer hervor und legt es auf einen in der Nähe liegenden Stein. Die Hände aus den Taschen ziehend und mit den Handflächen in Richtung Feuer haltend, versucht sie sich ein bisschen aufzuwärmen. Außerdem spendet das bläuliche Feuer ein wenig Licht, so dass sie sein verlegenes Gesicht sehen kann. Seine Hände sind ineinander verkrampft und unsicher tritt er von einem Bein auf's andere. „Danke für deine guten Tipps.“

„Kein Problem.“ Ihr ist kalt und eigentlich, wenn sie es sich recht überlegt, ist ihr so gar nicht danach hier zu sein. Trotzdem betrachtet sie jetzt das Gesicht des Slytherin. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich so ihre Gedanken gemacht. Durch den Briefwechsel schien er ihr viel sympathischer, als nur von ihren kurzen Begegnungen im Unterricht oder in den Gängen. Wie auch immer, irgendwie ist ihr diese Verbindung unheimlich. Schon allein weil ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor wohl kaum eine Freundschaft aufrecht halten konnten. Schon der Gedanke, wie Harry und Ron darauf wohl reagieren könnten, flößt ihr Unbehagen ein.

„Ähm... also...“ Er starrt kurz auf den See hinaus und sieht sie dann wieder verlegen an. „Du bist richtig nett für ein....“, er stockt, „...für eine Gryffindor.“

„Schlammblut, wolltest du doch sagen, oder?“ Angewidert rümpft sie die Nase. Sie hätte doch nicht herkommen sollen. Verlegen scheint er ein paar Steine am Boden zu betrachten. Im Flackern das Feuers bemerkt sie, wie sich seine Wangen fast so rot färben wie Ginnys Haar. „Tut mir leid... Es ist so.... so eine Angewohnheit.“

„Pff.“ Darauf kann sie nun wirklich pfeifen. Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin. Das kleine Feuer wandert wieder in ihre Tasche, ein eindeutiges Zeichen für ihren Aufbruch. Leicht hektisch startet er nun einen Versuch, doch noch zu sagen, was er sagen wollte. „Nächstes Wochenende ist Hogsmead. Wollen.... wollen wir uns dort treffen?“

Überraschung spiegelt sich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie hält einen Moment inne. „Wie bitte?“

„Ich dachte....“ Wieder ein betretenes Kopfschütteln. „Schon gut. Dachte mir, dass du nicht willst.“

Auch er dreht sich nun wieder in Richtung Schloss. Hermine, ohne zu wissen warum und mit rot brennenden Wangen, stößt nun doch hervor: „Heulende Hütte. 1 Uhr. Achte darauf, dass du allein bist“, wobei sich ihre braunen und sein grünen Augen einen Moment treffen. Mit einer heftigen Kopfbewegung löst sie den Augenkontakt und begibt sich schnurrstracks, fast rennend, von sich selbst überrascht und verwirrt zurück ins Schloss. So überwältigt von der Situation läuft sie den steinigen Pfad zum Schloss hinauf, dass sie die in der Dunkelheit lungernde Gestalt nicht bemerkt, die ihr jetzt hinterher schaut.

 

Eingewickelt in einen dicken Schal, mit rot-gelben Fingerhandschuhen und hochgeschlagenem Kragen steht sie am Zaun und betrachtet die Heulende Hütte. Nur mit Mühe kann sie vergessen, was sich dort zu getragen hat und einen Moment fragt sie sich, wie es Prof. Lupin, Remus – schließlich ist er nicht mehr ihr Lehrer – wohl geht und wo er ist.

Ein bedrücktes Seufzen entrinnt ihrer trockenen Kehle und sie kuschelt sich ein wenig enger in ihren Umhang. Es war recht schwer gewesen Ron und Harry loszuwerden. Die beiden haben mit Recht vermutet, dass sie ihnen etwas verschwieg. Letztendlich hat sie die Ausrede benutzt, dass sie glaubte in ihrem Essay für Prof. Sprout etwas vergessen zu haben. Ron und Harry, wie sie vermutete, waren wenig begeistert, wieder zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Sie wartete, bis die beiden außer Sichtweite waren und schlich sich dann her... zur Heulenden Hütte.

„Hier soll es spucken.“

Langsam dreht sie sich um und betrachtet den vor ihr stehenden Blaise, der diesmal ein spitzbübiges Lächeln auf den Lippen hat, und damit viel souveräner wirkt. Ein leichtes Lächeln legt sich auf ihre Lippen, um dann noch einen Blick auf die Heulende Hütte zu werfen. Schmunzelnd antwortet sie: „Ja, das hab ich auch gehört. Wahrscheinlich ein Poltergeist, der an das Haus gebunden ist.“

Auch er betrachtet nun die Heulende Hütte, dann greift er unter seinen Umhang und zieht zwei Krüge gefüllt mit Butterbier hervor. „Hier. Ich dachte, es wäre ein bisschen unclever, wenn wir zusammen in den Drei Besen spazieren.“

„Danke.“ Ihr Blick gleitet wieder zu seinem Gesicht. Ein Mann, der mitdenkt. Das ist selten. Ron wäre nie auf diese Idee gekommen. Mit zitternden Händen umklammert sie das Glas und ein angenehmer Schwall Wärme durchstreift ihren Körper. Nach einem großen Schluck lehnt sie sich gegen den Zaun, der das Land um die Heulende Hütte einkreist. „Haben meine Ratschläge was gebracht?“

Ihrem Beispiel folgend lehnt auch er sich gegen den Zaun und schaut auf den Weg zurück zum Dorf. Die Bäume sind schon kahl und unter ihnen breitet sich ein nass glitzernder Teppich aus buntem Laub aus. „Wird sich zeigen.“

'Ist das Zuversicht?' Irgendwie ist es für sie ziemlich schwer, seine Aussagen zu interpretieren. Er wirkt immer so kühl und abgeklärt, auch in seinen Briefen hat sie kaum etwas über seine Gefühle herausfinden können. Als würde er seine Gefühle verbergen – bis auf das eine Mal in der Eulerei.

Er schenkt ihr wieder ein Lächeln. „Zumindest habe ich mit ihnen gesprochen und ihnen klar gemacht, dass ich mir meine zukünftige Frau selbst aussuchen werde.“ Ein sarkastisches Lächeln ziert jetzt seinen blass rosa Mund. „Im schlimmsten Fall können sie mich eh nur enterben.“

„Ist das nicht schlimm?“ Irgendwie ist für sie die Vorstellung enterbt zu werden, Grauen erregend. Aber sie kennt sich natürlich in den Kreisen, in denen Blaise verkehrt, nicht aus. Überraschenderweise streicht Blaise ihr zärtlich über die Stirn. „Dummerchen.“

Sein Handschuh ist rau und kratzig. Starr vor Schreck klammert sie sich verloren an ihr Butterbier. Seine Stimme ist so zärtlich gewesen. Er lächelt noch immer: „Weißt du, was das für einen Skandal gibt, wenn meine Mutter mich enterbt.“ Wieder ein sarkastisches Lachen und Hermine fällt das angewiderte Funkeln in seinen Augen auf. „Dann ist meine ganze Zukunftsplanung im Eimer. Und das wo mein Stiefvater doch plant-“

Sein abruptes Ende und sein in die Ferne blickender Ausdruck in seinen Augen, verrät ihr, dass er jetzt wohl fast zu viel gesagt hätte. Sie schweigt, nippt lieber noch einmal an dem mittlerweile erkalteten Butterbier. Um das eisige Schweigen, dass sich plötzlich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hat, aufzuweichen, und um etwas nettes zu sagen, flüstert sie: „Für einen Slytherin bist du recht nett.“

Er lacht wieder, ein warmes einladendes Lachen und sie wagt es wieder in sein Gesicht auf zu sehen. Lachfalten haben sich um seine Augen und seinen Mund gebildet. „Und das von einer Gryffindor. Dazu noch die beste Freundin des Helden Potter. Ich denke, das kann ich als Kompliment sehen.“

Sie lächelt verwirrt. „Harry will nicht der Held sein, zu dem ihn alle machen, weißt du.“

Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und schaut sie dann desinteressiert an. „Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen in unserem Haus, ist es mir eigentlich vollkommen egal, was Potter macht. Vielleicht rettet er irgendwann die Welt, vielleicht geht er dabei drauf. Ist mir gleich. Ich kenn ihn ja nicht wirklich.“

Wieder senkt sie den Blick. Ein wenig Wut steigt in ihr auf, doch eigentlich muss sie zugeben, dass es eine recht liberale Einstellung für einen Slytherin ist. Eine Anschuldigung schluckt sie daher herunter und fragt stattdessen: „Und wie stehst du zu.... Dem-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf?“

„Dem Dunklen Lord?“ Ein Finger, ebenfalls in dem rauen Handschuh, legt sich unter ihr Kinn und hebt ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihn wieder ansehen muss. „Ich bin nicht so, klar? Mir sind andere Dinge wichtiger, als dass jemand reinblütig ist. Nur das laut auszusprechen, wäre in meiner Situation ein wenig unangebracht.“

Darüber hat sie noch nie nachgedacht. Für sie sind alle Slytherins gleich – niederträchtig, arrogant und dem Dunklen Lord näher als allem anderen. Dass aber ein Slytherin in diesen Zeiten gar nicht die Möglichkeit hat, eine andere Meinung kundzutun, ist ihr noch nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Er lächelt wieder. „Du bist wirklich niedlich, Hermine. Du weißt so viel, bist eine der besten Hexen, die mir je begegnet sind, aber hast keine Ahnung, wie hinterhältig diese Welt ist. Und welche Probleme sich ergeben, wenn man aus einer bestimmten Familie kommt.“ Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ist verschwunden, doch noch immer zwingt sein Finger sie, ihn anzusehen. „Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors... sie alle können frei entscheiden, welche Seite sie wählen. Aber von uns Slytherins wird erwartet, dass wir böse und gemein sind.“

„So einfach ist das auch nicht.“ Der Drang sich zu rechtfertigen, ließ sie nun ihre Starre abschütteln. „So wie alle Slytherins böse und gemein sind, heißt es doch, dass alle Gryffindors gutherzig sind und immer die richtigen Entscheidungen treffen. Überleg doch mal, was passieren würde, wenn sich ein Gryffindor Ihm-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf anschließen würde.... das wäre auch ein Skandal.“

„Du bist so naiv.“ Er lacht wieder und stupst sanft ihre Nase an. „Behalt dir das. Es macht dich wunderbar sympathisch.“

Wäre ihr nicht so kalt, würde sie jetzt wahrscheinlich rot anlaufen. „Es ist halt-“

Sie kam nie dazu ihren Satz zu beenden. Blaise legt ihr abrupt eine Hand auf den Mund und schaut in die nah gelegenen Büsche. Seine Augenbrauen haben sich zusammengezogen und langsam geht er auf die Büsche zu. Erschrocken folgt Hermine ihm mit ihrem Blick, doch bevor Blaise die Büsche erreicht, kann sie jemanden weglaufen sehen. Und sie muss nicht raten, wer das ist.

„Malfoy“, murmelt sie unheilvoll.

 

Wie erwartet, weiß die ganze Schule am nächsten Tag, was Sache ist. Hermine hat am vergangenen Abend zumindest die Vorkehrung getroffen, Ron und Harry einzuweihen. Es wäre wahrscheinlich dreimal schlimmer gewesen, wenn die beiden es über andere erfahren hätten. Kurz hat sie ihnen die Ereignisse geschildert, ohne dabei näher darauf einzugehen, was sich an der Heulenden Hütte zugetragen hat. Nach ihren Erzählungen klang es so, als hätte sie mit Blaise nur noch mal über die Zwangsheirat gesprochen. Wie erwartet, war Ron ausgerastet. Die einzige Überraschung war Harry. Dieser hatte Ron in die Schranken gewiesen und Hermine zwar deutlich gemacht, dass er es überhaupt nicht gut hieß, dass sie so freundschaftliche Bande zu einem Slytherin geknüpft hat, aber ihr auch keinen Vorwurf daraus gemacht. Ron jedoch stürmte natürlich wutentbrannt davon und spricht noch immer nicht mit ihr.

Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihr Blicke und Getuschel folgen, aber trotzdem würde sie am liebsten wegrennen. Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt stolziert sie zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst. Ein kurzer Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch verrät ihr, dass Blaise mit der Sache sehr viel relaxter umgeht. Er frühstückt ruhig, ohne sich von den entsetzten Blicken und Verschmähungen berühren zu lassen. Ein wenig leichter ums Herz, lässt Hermine sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch nieder und versucht ein wenig zu essen. Kurze Zeit später erscheint Ginny neben ihr: „Ist das wahr?“

Zu Hermines Erleichterung funkeln Ginnys Augen eher neugierig als entsetzt oder angewidert. Sie lächelt schwach: „Kommt drauf an, was du gehört hast.“

„Die Hälfte davon der größte Schwachsinn“, Ginny kichert und füllt sich nun auch ein paar Rühreier auf. Nach einem Schluck Kaffee, schildert Hermine Ginny kurz, was sich zugetragen hat. Ginnys Augen funkeln wieder auf ihre eigentümliche Art und Weise. „Naja, deine Wahl hätte nicht gerade auf einen Slytherin fallen müssen, aber gut...“ Sie grinst. „Und magst du ihn?“

Die Frage kommt so unerwartet, dass Hermine sich an ihrem Kaffee verschluckt. „Wenn überhaupt“, meint sie streng zu Ginny, „dann sind wir Freunde. Klar?“

Ein weiteres Kichern von Ginny verdeutlicht wohl nur zu gut, dass Ginny ihr das nicht abnimmt. Aber auch darauf kann sie verzichten. Mit einem „Ich muss noch mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum“ erhebt sie sich wieder vom Tisch und tritt ihren Spießrutenlauf aus der Großen Halle an. Aus dem Augenwinkel kann sie sehen, wie auch Blaise sich erhebt. Unweigerlich würden sie an der Tür aufeinander treffen. Sie schließt einen Moment die Augen. Ein Anflug von Aufregung verkrampft sich in ihrem Magen und sie muss hart schlucken. Doch unbeirrt setzt sie ihren Weg fort, sich sichtlich der neugierigen Blicke bewusst.

An der Tür angekommen, schubst Blaise sie unsanft aus dem Weg. In einer leisen, aber für die am Nächsten sitzenden Schüler klar vernehmbaren Stimme, zischt er: „Hast gedacht, hast ne Chance bei mir, was? Denk noch mal darüber nach, Schlammblut.“

Ein vernehmbares Raunen und Tuscheln hinter ihnen folgt diesen Worten. Doch Hermine ignoriert das. Sich noch ein wenig aufrichtend, fährt sie ihn schnippisch an: „Wenn du das glaubst, bist du dümmer als ein Zauberer, der Irrlichtern hinterher jagt.“

Sie stößt ihn von der Tür weg und verlässt schnellen Schrittes die Große Halle. Hinter ihr kann sie das laute Getratsche hören und ein Grinsen breitet sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Im Gang zu den Kerkern verlangsamt sie ihr Tempo und lauscht auf die ihr folgenden Schritte. Ein paar Momente später geht Blaise an ihr vorbei, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Er muss noch mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, weiß sie. Er dreht sich zu ihr um und zwinkert ihr fröhlich zu, um dann um die nächste Ecke zu verschwinden.


End file.
